Distraction
by kathythelion
Summary: Jack gets bored and tries to distract Hiccup from doing his work. Lot's of smut! lemons! cuteness! a short fluffy smutty story! Don't like guy couples? don't read.


Hiccup and I had known each other for quite a while now, ever since he saw me one day making snowflakes on the lake two months ago. He was my first believer and he was very special to me, he had brown hair which was a little messy but I liked it like that. He had green/hazel eyes which lit up when he flew with toothless or with me which he had started doing recently. It was amazing flying with Hiccup, it would get our minds off things and help us feel free. He had a cute nose which scrunched up when he was angry, his nose had freckles all over it. His freckles came down from his nose to his cheeks. I loved his freckles, I would count them when I was bored and they would show more when I made him blush by making a sexual joke or if I teased him. He had a sweet smile, a crocked one but still sweet. His lips were pink and looked soft… I would often wonder if they felt as soft as they looked… which was a thought I had to stop thinking about… if I kept think like this I could ruin our friendship… well it wasn't like he didn't flirt too… he made me sleep next to him every night… well he didn't _make_ me… I actually really wanted to… But he invited me so it's his fault. And he would hold my hand when we were sleeping… well I started it but he made it a regular thing now.

I was thinking about all of this while I watched Hiccup doing training work in his book of dragons from his window shelf. I liked Hiccup's window, I would always sit here while he was working. It was cold and comforting. He would always leave it open for me, even if it was freezing. I would come to his house in the middle of the night and it would be open, I would fly in and cuddle into bed wrapping my arms around Hiccup, snuggling against him. God I wanted to cuddle him right now, but he was said he was busy and to be honest he was being busy way to long for my liking.

'Hiccup are you finished? I wanna sleep.' I said sounding like a child.

'Nope, it's gonna take me at least another hour, and anyway I'm not stopping you from sleeping.' He said not looking away from his work.

'Ughhh… that's too long! But…but… I wanna sleep with you.' I said blushing a bit ans then realising how that sounded. He turned to me and his face went red and I panicked and said 'Nononono I didn't mean it like that! I wouldn't… no I mean…I would but I meant… I meant sleeping with you.' I said way to fast.

'You would? Jack Frost did you just say you would sleep with me?' He asked with a huge smirk on his face. He laughed and my face lit up like a tomato.

'Oh shut up dragon boy.' I said chucking and still bright red.

'If you say so snowflake.' He said laughing.

He got back to his work and as the time past I was getting border and border by the second. I flew over to Hiccup and stood behind him leaning over his shoulder, watching what he was doing.

'Jack, do you mind not breathing down my neck?' He asked sounding a bit nervous.

'Why? Am I distracting you Hic?' I said seductively.

'Yes, now go play with some snow, I have a lot of work to do.' He said playfully. I breathed more on his neck and he shivered. _Oh man in the mood…I wanted to do more than make him shiver. _

'Nah I rather just distract you.' I said getting a little bit closer to his neck. He didn't move and tried to get on with his work. I needed another way of distracting him. I sat on the desk, swinging my legs and watching him work. I loved seeing him trying not to be distracted by me it was adorable.

'Come on Hic… can't we just have some fun?' I said trying to get him to stop working. He looked tempted. 'Well… I do need a break…what kind of fun?' He asked looking up.

'Well… I dunno…' I said bring his chair closer to me with my feet and wrapping my legs around the chair and sitting on his lap with one swift move. He looked shocked and a little scared.

'Jack what are you doing?' He asked looking at me with afraid eyes. I noticed so I decided to make him feel a bit more comfortable by holding his hand.

'I just miss you… you're always working...' I said with puppy dog eyes. He squeezed my hand tighter and said 'I miss you too. Sorry for being so busy, I guess I just need to relax.' He said meaningfully.

'Well we could always go out flying if you want? Might take your mind off things.' I said still sitting on his lap, innocently. Rubbing my thumb on his hand.

'Nah, it's really stormy outside.' He said looking at the window.

I had an idea, I got up off him and went to my ipod and put on a song. I turned to him and he looked confused. I put my hand out to him and he took it.

'Again what are you doing?'

'Helping you relax.' I put my hand in his again and lifted it to shoulder level and put my hand on his waist as he put his on my shoulder. I stepped back and he stepped forward, he watched his feet and got the hang of it after a bit. He smiled and laughed, I laughed too and we were in stiches. For no reason at all, I guess we were just happy. We soon stopped laughing and I spun him around and he giggled. I loved making him smile, it filling me with happiness when I saw that crocked smile. We danced a bit longer and laughed and then I dipped him over and we were close. I held his eyes for moment and we got closer. I stopped and pulled him back up from the dip. We were silent for a moment and then he said 'Thanks Jack.' He smiled and he went over to his wardrobe, pulling out clothes and then looked at me, a sign for me to look away as he got dressed. I wanted to sneak a peek so badly. But I controlled myself.

'You're good.' And I turned back around, he walked over to his bed and climbed in and I flew over and climbed in with him. We put our backs on the bed, looking at the ceiling In silence.

'Jack?' He said holding my hand.

'Yeah?' I squeezed it tighter. He turned his body to face me and I did the same.

'I just… I wanted to say thank you. You go out of your way to make me feel comfortable and safe and relaxed and happy… even though you don't have to.'

'You're welcome, I guess you're just really special to me… ya know? Not just because you can see me but because you're like the nicest person I've ever met Hiccup..and I…'

'Yeah?'

'I just…well… you make me happy.' I said blushing.

'You make me happy too Jack.' He said coming closer so our shoulders touched. I smiled and blushed a bit.

'There is something I wanna ask you though..' Hiccup said.

'Go for it.'

'Do you actually want to sleep with me?' He looked at me curiously.

'I….err… well… that's... personal…. I mean…. I wouldn't say no… to the offer…but I gu-' I got cut off by the smaller boys lips on mine. _They were soft. _I kissed him back and he bought his hand up to the bed so he could push himself on top of me. My hands went to his waist and he slipped his tongue in my mouth. Everything was getting hot, I would usually hate the warmth but his was different. I pulled at his hips to bring him closer to me. He gasped at the sudden hit of our hips together. I rolled him over so I was on top, not breaking the kiss.

I kissed his jaw line and he moaned a bit. I put my hands underneath his shirt and he put his in my white hair. I took my shirt off, breaking the kiss for moment and when I saw his face, I felt a little self-conscious. He was staring, I wouldn't usually feel so insecure but this kid really meant a lot to me. He noticed and pulled he back into the kiss and felt my back, as I kissed him harder. I put my hands back up his shirt, getting higher and higher. I then played with his nipple, hardening it. He moaned in the kiss and bit on my lower lip. I rubbed both off his nipples till they were hard and then started to pull off his shirt. He stopped me for a moment and pulled back. I noticed he was feeling insecure and said 'Hiccup, I've liked you since we first met. So if you don't wanna do this than its fine. I will still like you.' He pulled his shirt off and said 'I want to Jack.' He kissed my cheek. 'But thank you.' I looked at his upper body and he had freckles all over it, it made me smile. He was lean and pale, he was beautiful. 'You're beautiful Hic.' I said looking at him in the eyes. He blushed and kissed me, pulling my face more into his by pulling my hair. My hands wondered around his body. Feeling every freckle and scar (From training dragons) he had. I grinded against him and he started moaning and wrapped his legs around my hip so he could feel my body on his. It turned me on… a lot. And I think Hiccup noticed.

He pulled at the hem of my trousers slowly pulled them down. Till I was in my white boxers, I kicked my pants off and grinded against him again. He moaned and dug his nails into my back. I kissed his neck and bit it leaving marks everywhere. I pulled his trousers down with his underwear and he blushed, I kissed his forehead and looked at his erection. He was a tiny bit smaller than me but that was obvious as he was younger than me. I pushed my hips into his and I could feel Hiccups length through my boxers. We both moaned at the touch and I kissed him harder.

'Jack…Please… just..' He moaned in-between kisses. I put my hand on Hiccup and he shivered at my cold touch. I went up and down making Hiccup moan my name. 'Ja..Jack…yee…ss…pp..please..Jac..jack.' I stopped and took my boxers off. He looked down at me and bit his lip. He held me in his hand and thrust up and down fast. I did the same to him and we found a rhythm. We kept doing that till Hiccup said 'Jack… jack... just… get on… with it' I knew what he meant but I wanted to hear him say it. 'What? I didn't hear a please.' I said smirking at him.

'Jack… fuck me... now… please.' He said moaning like crazy.

I pulled him onto my lap and licked my fingers. He started kissing my neck and I put two inside him.

'This might hurt a tiny bit… but I swear it'll feel so good soon.' I said trying to speak without my voice sounding to sex driven.

I pushed two in and he gasped, I pulled them apart a bit trying to make the hole bigger. And went in and out getting him use to it. 'Jack… for the love of Thor just fuck me already!' He screamed.

'Eager are we?' I asked with a smirk. He responded by biting my neck and sucking on my jaw line. I put myself at his entrance and looked at Hiccup, I put our foreheads together and kissed him once more. 'I love you.'

'I love you too Jack.' He said preparing for the thrust.

I pushed myself inside him a bit, just the tip. And his eyes went watery. He adjusted and after a few minutes my whole length was in him. I thrust up and down, but very slowly. His eyes fluttered and he moaned.

'Jack…faster…'

I thrust faster and we were beginning to get covered in sweat. I was gonna cum soon.

'Harder…Harder Jack.' Hiccup said as Jack stroked Hiccup's cock, trying to ease the pain. Jack went harder and faster, they moaned as they became rougher.

'I'm…I'm gonna cum Hiccup.' Jack said biting his lip.

'Me too Jack.'

Jack came inside Hiccup and let out a sigh. Hiccup came soon after all over his and Jacks stomachs. Jack slipped out of Hiccup and they rolled onto the bed. Jack snuggled close to his lover and put his head on his chest and Hiccup put his arm around Jack.

'You better start distracting me more.' Hiccup said smirking.

**That's it guys! Let me know if you liked it or hated it. Sorry for the smut, people seem to like it. Thanks for reading! x**


End file.
